


housekeeping, open up

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Objectification, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sub Kim Hongjoong, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Seonghwa looks Hongjoong up and down. "You're the new maid, right?"





	housekeeping, open up

Hongjoong's heart pounds as he stares at the door to his own home. This...this is going to be something else. He's wanted this for so long, and the amount of time it took to set this all up was like sweet torture on his mind. But the day's finally here. Seonghwa's the only one in the house right now, working from home.

 

Hongjoong takes a steadying breath and knocks on the door, other hand twisting nervously in the fabric of his skirt. The door swings open and there's Seonghwa standing there. His gaze is unfamiliar, looking at Hongjoong like he's a stranger even though they've been together for years, and it makes a shiver of acute anticipation run down his spine. 

 

Seonghwa looks him up and down cooly. "You're the new maid, right?" 

 

Hongjoong nods. "Yes, sir."

 

Seonghwa leans against the door frame. "Then come in and get to work. And I won't tolerate subpar work, do you understand?" Hongjoong nods mutely again, eyes glued to his black heels. He's so horrendously humiliated already, he can't even look Seonghwa in the face. Seonghwa huffs derisively and disappears back into the house, leaving Hongjoong to trail after him like a lost puppy. "Go on then. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Seonghwa says, then disappears up the stairs, leaving Hongjoong feeling vaguely lost, standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but a skimpy maid costume. 

 

He sighs and stares ruefully at the ridiculous little feather duster in his hand. Time to do some cleaning, then. There's no dust to be rid of as he runs the surface over the shiny shelves, since in reality, Seonghwa cleans the place pretty regularly. But it's all part of his role, and he’s going to do a good job. 

 

He's only just starting to get a bit lonely wandering aimlessly in the big house when the door bangs open. Wooyoung strides in and stops in his tracks when he sees Hongjoong, looking him up and down. "Why hello there," he purrs, dropping his bag and stepping forward. "So you're the new maid Seonghwa hired, huh?" 

 

"Yes, sir," Hongjoong responds, startled at how pathetically meek he sounds. Wooyoung idly hums and runs his fingers through the ridiculous white ruffles on the low-cut blouse. Hongjoong stands still obediently as Wooyoung drags his fingers down the material, appreciatively rubbing the cloth of his miniskirt between his fingers. He flips it up, chuckling at the surprised gasp Hongjoong lets out at the exposure. 

 

Wooyoung lets out a low whistle at the sight of the silver cage covering his cock. He taps one of the silver bars, sending vibrations all the way up Hongjoong's body. "Nice," he says to himself, casually manhandling him to turn around, roughly spreading his asscheecks. "Seonghwa really got the best, didn't he," he says, prodding at Hongjoong's stretched hole. 

 

"I-I wanted to be ready for you, sir-" 

 

Wooyoung shoves him harshly. Hongjoong squeaks and hits the floor with a thud, barely managing to catch himself on his arms. "Shut up slut, did I tell you you could talk? Good servants don't speak out of turn.” Wooyoung says, his weight settling down on the small of his back and pressing the air out of him. "Your only purpose is to serve us," he growls into Hongjoong’s ear, the fabric covering his hard cock rubbing against bare skin. Hongjoong can do nothing but clench his fingers in the shag carpet. 

 

Wooyoung leans back and shimmies his pants and underwear before fitting back against him. Without further ado he presses in and just doesn't stop until he’s all the way in. It burns, but the hurt is so good. Wooyoung doesn’t go slow at first, fucking in and out with abandon. He's got one hand still holding the back of Hongjoong's head down, who's frantically trying not to choke on the carpet strings. God, it feels so good, but he can't even get hard, cage digging into the carpet. 

 

He's held down and totally helpless, small, his moans disappearing into the carpet. Wooyoung fucks him with no holds barred and no thought for Hongjoong at all, and quicker than usual he’s groaning and cumming deep inside him. Wooyoung slips out and carelessly slaps Hongjoong’s exposed ass, and a few seconds later the sound of a door closing echoes through the house. Wooyoung’s left him. 

 

Hongjoong shudders and starts to pick himself back up. His legs won't stop shaking, and multiple times he nearly falls over, not helped at all by his five inch heels. A few droplets of warm cum runs down his thigh. Hongjoong runs a finger consideringly over his chastity cage, the openings too thin to fit his finger between. He can’t unfasten it no matter badly he wants to, there’s a delicate little padlock, and only one person has the key. 

 

Hongjoong sighs and smooths his skirt down, resolutely picking his duster up again. Time to get back to work. 

 

A little while later Hongjoong steps outside on the balcony for a bit of fresh air, breathing in and closing his eyes. He feels...weird. Not only physically, drying cum on his thighs and the cage around his cock, but mentally. Every time he catches a glimpse of what he's wearing he feels less like himself and more like this stranger he's acting as, and oh, it feels so nice to just give in, be someone with no concerns but his job to do. 

 

The balcony door swings open and Hongjoong whirls around, embarrassed to be caught slacking It's San, sharp smile and eyes slicing through him. "Why hello, pretty," he says lowly, stepping forward until Hongjoong has to grasp at the railing behind him. "I didn't expect our new servant to be this beautiful." He gently tilts Hongjoong's chin up."Turn around for me?" 

 

Hongjoong nods around turns around compliantly, breeze blowing across his face as he stares at the horizon. San's hands settle on Hongjoong's waist, thumbing gently. He hears a soft thump and then his skirt is lifted up. And then there’s a warm weight in between his cheeks, San's clever tongue flicking out and lightly over his hole. Hongjoong grips tightly on the metal balcony as the tongue pushes further in, cum leaking out of him and onto San's tongue. He smacks his lips."Wooyoung got to you first, didn’t he?" 

 

"Yes, sir," Hongjoong breathes. Those two words are quickly becoming his favorite phrase. 

 

“How was it?” San continues, his soft licks incredibly distracting. 

 

"Rough." 

 

"Yeah," San laughs, looking up at him. Hongjoong smiles weakly, the memory of Wooyoung’s hands on him buzzing into his core. San stands back up and wraps his arms around Hongjoong from the back, pressing further until he’s staring at the street far below, San's teeth nibbling at the skin under his ears. 

 

"I'm so glad we get such a sweet thing like you for us to use. Seonghwa's so generous, isn't he?" 

Hongjoong squeezes the railing until his knuckles turn white. "Thank you so much for hiring me." 

 

"Aw, what a good boy,” San coos, and then he pulls away a bit, fabric rustling. 

 

Hongjoong twist his head around to look eyes going wide when he sees San with his cock in his hand. "Here? Out in the open?" he says, voice going higher. San giggles.  

 

“Oh, is that where you draw the line?" he says, pointedly looking at the glint of metal that is obviously visible poking out beneath the tiny skirt. Hongjoong flushes and stares out over the other houses. They aren’t that close together, and everyone around them should be at work right now. There's almost no chance anyone will see. 

 

San's breath fans over his ear as he gets impossibly closer. "Will you let me fuck you, pretty baby, out where anyone could come out and see you looking so desperate?"  Hongjoong's face is so red it feels like it's burning as he keeps his eyes on the ground far below. He takes a deep breath and nods. "What was that?" San asks, flipping the back of his skirt up and fingertips dipping lightly in and out of his hole. 

 

"Yes, hurry up already!” Hongjoong grits out, way too loud. His hand flies to his mouth. San snickers at him but obliges, slipping just the head into Hongjoong, and then he stops. Hongjoong squeezes his fingers on the railing and takes a steadying breath. San's torturing is worse than Wooyoung's brashness, the frustration building under his skin. 

 

"Please, sir," he whispers, twisting his neck around to stare at San imploringly. 

 

"Only because you're so cute," San murmurs, shoving in until he's balls-deep in one second. Hongjoong squeaks and his hand flies to cover his mouth, the sound echoing around the road below. And of fucking course with his luck, there's the sound of a door opening much too close. Hongjoong's eyes widen and he frantically glances behind him but gets no reaction, gaze whipping back to the middle-aged neighbor locking his door across the street. Fuck, he completely forgot the man had an afternoon shift. 

 

Even with his hand firmly over his mouth, he can't help the sounds that escape him every time San's cock slides over his prostate. Any moment, their neighbor could look up and see him, decked out in a skimpy maid costume, getting pounded over the balcony in plain sight. The risk makes his cock twitch feebly against the cage bars, desperately trying to get hard but failing. 

 

San pries Hongjoong's hand away from from his mouth and shoves his own fingers into his mouth. He pushes them deeper and Hongjoong gags, drool sliding down his chin and over San's fingers. He tilts his head back to avoid choking, which only serves to spear himself deeper on the cock inside him, squeezing tighter. 

 

San makes a small sound and fucks back into him one last time, spurting deep into Hongjoong, mixing with the sticky remnants of Wooyoung's cum inside him. San slips his fingers out of Hongjoong's mouth, leaving him open-mouthed and desperately panting. He wipes his fingers on the back of Hongjoong's skirt and opens the balcony door. "See you later,” he chirps, slamming the door behind him and making Hongjoong jump. 

 

He shudders from the sudden cold, rubbing his arms and leaning back on the railing. There's so much cum inside of him it's dripping out in a steady stream, drops falling on the concrete floor.  He trails into the house, feeling decidedly self-satisfied that his masters appreciate his services so much. 

 

The knowledge that Seonghwa is the only one in the house left to interact with him makes his body buzz with anticipation, but it also makes the minutes drag by like they're hours. 

 

But the moment finally comes when san pokes his head around the bedroom door. "Seonghwa's asking for you in his office, maid." His eyes draw to Hongjoong’s creamy thighs, patched with half-dried cum, but he manages to tear his eyes back up to his face just to wink. Hongjoong nods and starts up the stairs, feeling San's eyes burning into his backside. 

 

He knocks on the familiar door to Seonghwa's office, shuffling his feet nervously. Seonghwa opens the door and smiles calmly at him, beckoning him in. He takes his place behind the hardwood desk and folds his hand, looking at Hongjoong standing nervously across from him, the power difference between them leaving crackling tension in the air. 

 

"I've heard from my partners that your pay is well-earned," Seonghwa finally says, and it makes a warm glow spread through Hongjoong's chest that he’s good, he's doing his job right and will definitely get rewarded for it. "So I wanted to see what the fuss was all about,” he says, scanning Hongjoong's ravished form hungrily. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come here." 

 

Hongjoong jumps into action and comes around the back of the desk. Seonghwa wraps an arm around his waist and drags him down firmly until he’s planted in his lap with his chest pressed against Seonghwa's chest..

 

Seonghwa cups his cheeks and thumbs under his eyelids. "You look a little tired," he observes. Hongjoong opens his mouth to protest, but Seonghwa places a finger on his lips. “How bout you just sit and take a rest on my cock for a little while?" 

 

For some reason this is what makes Hongjoong blush the most, squirming under Seonghwa’s unwavering eye contact. "Y-yes, I would like that very much, sir," he says. Seonghwa smiles and leans Hongjoong back until he's supporting his weight on his hands on the desk behind him as Seonghwa unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, his pale length a stark difference against his black pants. 

 

Hongjoong scoots forward eagerly,  moving his hands to Seonghwa's shoulders and sits right down on his cock, so easy with how loose he is. He bottoms out with a sickening squelch, cheeks coloring with the thought of their boyfriends’ mixed cum dripping out to stain Seonghwa's pants. 

 

Seonghwa tilts his head back and swallows hard, eyes dark. "Just stay like this, okay?” 

 

Hongjoong nods and closes his eyes. Seonghwa rests a hand on the small of his back, gently pulling him forward until his head is resting against his shoulder. Hongjoong settles in, the warm presence of Seonghwa inside of him not as urgent as the others’, just a comforting buzz of low-level pleasure under his skin. 

 

Seonghwa scoots his chair up and gets back to work, the scratching of his pen lulling Hongjoong deeper into relaxation. He doesn't know how long they stay there, in a state where he's still awake, but his mind is empty but for comforting static. 

 

An indeterminable amount of time later, Seonghwa pushes away from the desk, stretching his arms out and gently pulling Hongjoong away from his shoulder. "Hey, baby, you awake?" Hongjoong hums and opens his eyes, shifting a bit. The movement makes the warm weight inside him known again. 

 

Seonghwa folds up the fabric of Hongjoong's skirt, gaze like a physical presence on the pretty metal around Hongjoong's cock. "I bet you've been aching to get this off all day, haven't you?" Seonghwa murmurs. "You know you belong to us, your body is ours to do with it what we please, right?" 

 

"Yes, yes, I'm yours, I've been so good, can you please take it off?" he begs, feeling desperately exposed with his legs spread and skirt up like this. 

 

"Making demands, are you?" Seonghwa teases. Hongjoong desperately tries to take it back, but Seonghwa shushes him again. "Don’t worry, you’re right, you’ve been very good. And good boys deserve a reward.” H e leans over and rifles through a desk drawer, emerging with a smile and tiny key in hand. Hongjoong doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he sees it, the knowledge that he'll be out of his cage soon lighting a fire under his skin. 

 

Seonghwa smiles at his eager expression, firmly grasping the base of Hongjoong's trapped cock and actually not teasing, sliding the key into the tiny lock and gently unhooking the two parts. 

 

Hongjoong's cock hardens so quickly his head spins with the blood rush, going from completely soft to rock hard in a few seconds flat. Seonghwa stares at it like he's a particularly fascinating experiment, reaching down only to lightly trace one finger down the underside of his cock. It's so little contact it's impossibly frustrating, but he's been so built up all day that honestly even this could make him cum. And it seems like he might just do that, but before he can Seonghwa pulls his hand away.

 

Hongjoong swallows and whimpers quietly when Seonghwa’s hands instead fit to the tight bodice over his hips, fingers a solid grip. He lifts Hongjoong a few inches in the air and drops him, body punching down on Seonghwa’s cock inside of him. Oh, the feeling is so different now that there's friction and movement and he's _ free _ , his cock already leaking profusely against his stomach. 

 

The pleasure hits him tenfold as Seonghwa slams into him again, so much that he can distantly feel tears overflowing from his eyes. "Seonghwa," he gasps, before the tidal waves of pleasure overtake him. It's so much, his entire body tensing and untensing, sparks popping behind his eyelids as he absolutely ruins his outfit.. It's so intense he's totally out of it for a minute after it, shuddering through the aftershocks as Seonghwa roughly uses his body for his own pleasure and adds his own load into the gooey overflowing mess inside Hongjoong’s ass. 

 

They lay there in silence for a minute, catching their breath. Seonghwa gently slides out and wipes Hongjoong's sweaty hair out of his face, tenderly looking down at his slack face. "How do you feel, baby?" 

 

"Fuck," is all Hongjoong says, voice hoarse from overuse. 

 

Seonghwa smiles and calls out, "You can come in now. " San and Wooyoung fall through the door, both coming to stand around Hongjoong. 

 

Wooyoung lets out a low whistle. "We really did a number on him, huh." San opens his mouth, probably to say something antagonistic, but is distracted by the way Hongjoong's eyes flutter up at them, a breathtaking smile taking over his face as he stretches out.  

 

Seonghwa starts to unfasten the little buckles on the skirt to slide it off, and Wooyoung does the same with the top as San cards his fingers through Hongjoong's damp hair. “Was it as good as you expected?"

 

“Hmm, everything I ever wanted," Hongjoong says. "Thank you, really." 

 

"No, thank you,” Wooyoung says, pausing to peck him on the lips. "We've already got a bath running, sound nice?" Hongjoong nods and lets himself relax into the comforting arms of his boyfriends.


End file.
